


the comfort we need

by shaylawrites (thominwtt)



Series: 100 Drabbles [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, just gay bfs supporting each other ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thominwtt/pseuds/shaylawrites
Summary: He can’t focus; shifting back and forth in frustration because he can’t get comfortable. Everything is annoying right now, from the way the blanket is scratching at his bare legs to small things, like how Phil’s breathing is so loud that it keeps distracting Dan from the movie.





	the comfort we need

**Author's Note:**

> I love cuddly boyfriends okay? they're the best.

The minute he woke up, Dan knew it wasn’t a good day.

Nothing had happened; sometimes there was just a feeling rolling under his skin that clued Dan into what he was going to have to deal with that day. It wasn’t the sadness or numbness that his depression occasionally manifested, thankfully. It was more like the feeling of being more emotional and snappy that he knew was going to control his mood.

Dan knows everyone gets days like this; Phil probably gets them more than Dan, even. Unlike Dan, though, Phil will isolate himself until the emotions become too much to deal with and flood out. That’s when he comes to Dan to seek comfort. Dan, on the other hand, looks for comfort immediately, attaching himself to Phil’s side until the feelings fizzle away and he’s left feeling emotionally raw and cut open.

That’s where they are now, curled up on their couch because their room is too stifling for Dan right now. They have a Netflix movie on, but Dan isn’t watching it. He can’t focus; shifting back and forth in frustration because he can’t get comfortable. Everything is annoying right now, from the way the blanket is scratching at his bare legs to small things, like how Phil’s breathing is so loud that it keeps distracting Dan from the movie.

“Are you ever going to learn to breathe quietly?” Dan tries to joke, but it comes out a lot snappier than their normal teasing ever does. Phil glances down toward Dan who is tucked under his arm. He has on that frown he gets when he’s self-conscious, and Dan hates himself for having put it there.

“I can move away if you want?” Phil offers, and Dan remembers something.

“Aren’t you supposed to be filming a video anyways?”

Dan can feel Phill tense beside him and he winces, sitting up slowly so he doesn’t dislodge Phil’s arm.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, trying to catch Phil’s eye, “today’s a weird day.”

Phil gives him a half-smile. Dan makes a mental note to come back and talk to Phil about his video anxiety in the future. “It’s okay, I know you don’t mean it.”

“You’re too good to me.” Dan sighs, flopping back down against Phil’s chest. As Phil wraps his arms around him, Dan realizes his breathing is audibly quieter, and Dan buries his face farther into Phil’s sleep shirt.

“Do you need anything?” Phil asks, and Dan feels his lips pressing into the crown of his head. A hand replaces them, scratching its way through Dan’s curls.

“Just this,” Day says, pushing into the pressure of Phil’s fingers. He means it now, even though the blanket is still scratching at his skin and the tv is unwelcome background noise. This is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come talk to me on twitter! @canicryyet


End file.
